


Body Heat

by yourebrilliant



Series: Pyjama Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

It is both the middle of winter and the middle of the night when John is woken by a slight cough and a war-honed awareness of _someone_ standing in his doorway.

‘John, I need you to move over,’ Sherlock says haughtily.

‘What?’ John croaks, peering over his shoulder and trying not to notice the painfully early hour.

‘My radiator has broken and I require you to share your body heat,’ Sherlock explains.

John is sure there’s something _not good_ about Sherlock’s request; that he should be uncomfortable or aggravated in some way, but his brain is foggy and his greatest wish is to return to sleep, so instead he mutters, ‘Fine, get in, then,’ and rolls over again.

He is vaguely aware of Sherlock striding across his small room and sliding into the bed behind him, his skinny frame barely disturbing the duvet. ‘Argh!’ John cries suddenly, feeling something cold against his back. ‘What the hell is that?’

‘Oh, nothing,’ Sherlock says, and the thing is removed. ‘Return to your sleep.’

Sighing deeply, John slides further down under the duvet and is asleep in an instant, completely unaware of the satisfied smile on Sherlock’s face, or of the spanner Sherlock slides under the bed before he wraps himself around John and settles down to sleep.


End file.
